Numb/Encore
Numb/Encore is the only rap rock single that was released on November 16, 2004 by American rapper Jay-Z and American rock band Linkin Park from the six-track collaborative mashup EP, Collision Course. It features background vocals from Kanye West, who also produced the song and the mash-up EP. It was also released as a digital single with different artwork. Releases * Numb/Encore * Collision Course (CD/DVD) * Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes (CD/DVD) Music Video Main article, Numb/Encore (video) Background The mashup is played over Linkin Park's single "Numb" that originally appeared from Meteora with vocals provided by Mike Shinoda and Chester Bennington, and the first pair of lyrics of "Encore" is performed by Jay-Z before Mike and Chester's vocals comes up after one half of the song. Before Mike Shinoda joined Linkin Park in 2000, he was an experimental musician who enjoyed combining songs by Jay-Z with tracks recorded by The Smashing Pumpkins amongst others. A couple of years later, Jay-Z had a similar idea after hearing similar mash-ups by Danger Mouse and Cheap Cologne. He contacted Shinoda's new band, Linkin Park, and suggested that they work on some material together. Linkin Park's first two albums, Hybrid Theory and Meteora, had both been worldwide successes and Jay-Z felt he could work with the band. Shinoda produced three mash-ups based on Jay-Z's The Black Album before responding by email. Shinoda and Jay-Z continued to correspond by email but eventually met in person to discuss plans. Initially the idea was to create several mash-ups for a new show premiering on MTV called MTV Ultimate Mash-Ups in 2004. However, instead of simply reconfiguring the tracks, the two artists decided to enter the studio and re-record the raps on top of Shinoda's songs. Some of the musical elements were also altered to create an alternative sound. Both Linkin Park and Jay-Z found the session so rewarding that they believed the international audience deserved to hear the results. The songs were performed at Roxy Theater in West Hollywood in July 2004. Numb/Encore was released as a single in November that year. The song - one of six collaborations on the album, combining Jay-Z's rap song "Encore" (taken from The Black Album) and Linkin Park's rock song Numb (taken from Meteora). The released version also contained background vocals from Kanye West that were recorded for the original release. Live Info The song performed live at the Roxy Theater on the Collision Course DVD in 2004 at West Hollywood, California. They also performed the mash-up at Projekt Revolution in the Milton Keynes National Bowl with only half of the song performed before their next song Jigga What/Faint. An example of the proportion can be heard and seen on Linkin Park's second live album, Road to Revolution: Live at Milton Keynes. This song was also played at the 2006 Grammy Awards when Jay-Z and Linkin Park performed half of the mash-up, before playing a cover of "Yesterday" by The Beatles that was performed by Chester and with a surprise guest appearance from Paul McCartney. It won Best Rap/Sung Collaboration at the 2006 Grammy Awards show. Yesterday replaced Numb after the first rap verse of the mash-up. During the ending of Numb, parts of the song have been sung by Mike and Chester that was performed at Carson, California for the 2012 Honda Civic Tour, without Jay-Z. Remix Nicki Minaj remixed the song for her Playtime Is Over mixtape in 2007, re-titled as "Encore '07", using her own verses that are as similar to Jay-Z's verses on the remix. The remix still features Linkin Park, due to the reinterpretation of the song. Track Listings CD Single MTV Ultimate Mash-ups Presents: Numb/Encore - iTunes EP Lyrics Jay-Z: Thank you, thank you, thank you, You're far too kind. (Mike Shinoda: Ready? Let's go!) West: Can I get a encore? Do you want more? Cookin' raw with the Brooklyn boy So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar. Now, what the hell are you waiting for? After me, there shall be no more So, for one last time, nigga, make some noise Mike: Get 'em, Jay. Jay-Z: Who you know fresher than Hov? Riddle me that The rest of y'all know where I'm lyrically at Can't none of y'all mirror me back Yeah, hearin' me rap is like hearin' G. Rap in his prime I'm young H.O.: Rap's Grateful Dead Back to take over the globe-now break bread I'm in Boeing jets, Global Express Out the country but the blueberry still connect On the low but the yacht got a triple deck But when you young what the fuck you expect? (yep, yep) Grand openin'-grand closin' God damn, your man Hov cracked the can open again Who you gon' find doper than him with no pen? Just draw off inspiration Soon you gon' see you can't replace him (him) With cheap imitations for these generations Chorus Interlude: What the hell are you waiting for? Jay-Z: sighs Look what you made me do, look what I made for you Knew if I paid my dues how will they pay you? When you first come in the game they try to play you Then you drop a couple of hits-look how they wave to you From Marcy to Madison Square To the only thing that matters in just a matter of years (yeah) As fate would have it, Jay's status appears To be at an all-time high-perfect time to say goodbye When I come back like Jordan wearin' the 4, 5 It ain't to play games with you It's to aim at you, probably maim you If I owe you I'll blow you to smithereens Cocksucka', take one for your team And I need you to remember one thing (one thing) I came, I saw, I conquered From record sales to sold-out concerts So muh'fucka', if you want this encore I need you to scream 'til your lungs get sore Park: I'm tired of being what you want me to be Feeling so faithless, lost under the surface Don't know what you're expecting of me Put under the pressure of walking in your shoes (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) Every step that I take is another mistake to you (Caught in the undertow, just caught in the undertow) And every second I waste is more than I can take I've become so numb, I can't feel you there Become so tired, so much more aware I'm becoming this, all I want to do Is be more like me, and be less like you Bennington / (Jay-Z): I've become so numb (Can I get a encore? Do you want more?) (more, more, more) I've become so numb (So, for one last time, I need y'all to roar One last time, I need y'all to roar) Category:Jay-Z Songs Category:Jay-Z Singles Category:Linkin Park Singles Category:Linkin Park Songs